Broken Promises
by therecklessdoll
Summary: Seth falls in love with Bella, who is happily married to Edward. Jacob loves teenage Reneesmee, who loves a strange young man. Leah loves Jacob. A story of confusion, laughter, and tear stricken moments which will stay with you forever. Enjoy!
1. PREFACE

Preface

I stood incredibly still, stunned at what had just happened. I was torn between two- I was unable to move, unable to speak. My old fears and dreams came flooding back into memory, paralyzing me as I realized what had been there all along. The longing replaced the fear, and I found myself stepping forwards.

But how could I hurt her so? She had told me all about him, how she loved him, how she idolized him.

But- what about him?

Was he telling the truth?


	2. Chapter One

_**A quick note**: This is my first fan fiction and I am really excited! Basically it is a continuation of breaking dawn with lots of Leah, Jacob, Bella and Seth. For those Edward lovers, I am sorry, but you wont like it as much, though Edward IS present in the whole story (I thought you might kill me if I killed Edward in the story, so I decided to leave that out) and there are many Edward/Bella scenes, but I am trying to focus on the whole Jacob/Leah/Bella/Seth scheme. Hope you enjoy and please comment rate and review!_

_Many thanks to BitterBeginnings, who edited the story for me in the little spare time that we both have! _

_**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Meyer, but all of these characters belong to her, I just decided to make a story with them_

_Again, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

"We're going to be late," Edward whispered in my ear, looking up at my eyes.

I quickly slipped some new shorts on (Alice did all the shopping for us, always), buttoning my shirt at the same time. Outside, Jasper and Emmett were talking in loud voices about their next hunting trip. I wasn't planning to attend this one, since I had already gone a few weeks ago.

"Ready" I looked up at Edward who was waiting for me at the door.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?"

Edward pulled me closer to him, chuckling "The Quileutes asked us to come over for the … meeting"

I remembered the pact that Carlisle had agreed with both Jacob's and Sam's pack a few days ago. We were now "friends" and whenever one of us was in trouble we were to help each other out. It will help in the long run Carlisle had said, anyways, why can't we work together?

We couldn't. I wasn't very sure why I felt this way. Why did I hate Jacob so much? Why did I avoid him at all costs? I treated him as if he were just another of Nessie's friends. Why? I racked my brain, trying to understand the situation.

Was it because he had imprinted on my very own daughter, on my own, darling Nessie? No, there was more than that. Maybe it's just because he is a stupid, foolish jerk a voice inside my head told me Duh. I tried to stop it from talking. Or maybe, it continued, it's because you love him, more than a brother, and want him too, like Edward. No, that was certainly not true. I loved Edward. He was my one and only. He was my other half. My husband I thought, smiling at the words.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

Edwards's alluringly soft voice came from somewhere else completely. I realized that in my thinking I had been grabbing too tight onto the kitchen counter, and it had a small dent in it. Being a vampire really was tough work. Ever since I had been transformed, I had had to keep a low temper and control my strength.

"Nothing" I answered, almost immediately.

Edward stared at me, disbelieving.

"What does 'nothing' stand for?" he asked, quietly.

"I was just… wondering… about. Um- … Charlie. He- He doesn't eat real food anymore now that I'm gone" I sighed at the lame excuse, knowing Edward would see through it.

Edward was silent for a short time, and then nodded.

"Don't worry".

"Huh?" I was surprised that he had believed me.

"Let's go, love"

He kissed me lightly on the lips and we raced each other all the way to La Push. Edward mostly was in the lead but I beat him just at the end, grinning.

"So, why are we all here again?" Seth asked, looking around the campfire and halting his gaze when he reached Carlisle's face.

Embry and Quil, sitting next to Seth on both sides, groaned. We had been waiting for Sam and Jacob to arrive for ever. I could see that Edward had an irritated look on his face, and Emmett was grinding his nails, pacing up and down.

Seth sighed and stood up.

"I am going to go phase to see if-"

"No need," Edward mumbled, looking alert, "Here they come".

Seth turned to face the direction in which Sam was arriving. Edward looked annoyed for some reason. Before I could ask why, Sam, Jacob and Rennesmee came into view. Rennesmee had slept over at Jacob's newly purchased home last night, to which I had objected, but didn't have a reason and therefore Jacob won.

"Hey mum!" Rennesmee called out, and she ran towards me. I caught her and hugged her tightly, caressing her curls. Nessie looked as if she were sixteen years old now, even though she was only about four. She was growing so fast. She smelled very much like Jacob, and the smell stung my nostrils as I inhaled, even though I was so used to it.

I glanced over at Jacob and he nodded. I nodded back, and we all turned to Sam.

"Hello, Carlisle" Sam greeted, "lets get down to business".

We all watched and listened as he, Jacob and Carlisle shook hands, speaking of the treaty.

"So, if we are ever in trouble or need help, you'll assist us?" Carlisle asked, looking at Sam for the final decision after their speeches had been made.

Sam nodded, and smiled "If we get to kill bloodsuckers, then it will be my pleasure".

Emmett, who had been leaning against a nearby tree, grinned "Surely these will be non-vegetarian vampires you plan on killing?" he chuckled.

Quil, Embry and Jared nodded. Seth stretched and yawned, apparently bored. Sam grinned.

"Well, we better phase back and run the perimeter before going to sleep, boys." Sam instructed them.

Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth and Sam turned to leave. Carlisle and Emmett said their byes and headed back home, too. Seth, Nessie, Edward, Jacob and I were the only ones left.

Edward looked at Jacob, annoyed and grumbled.

"Well, if you must. She won't like it, you know?"

Jacob nodded, looking scared. He glanced at Nessie, who came over to hug him.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. I didn't want Nessie to even touch Jacob. She was my Nessie. She had to stay away from him. I glared at Jacob.

"Me and Rennesmee are going to head home, love. Jacob wants to tell you something in private but…" he paused and shook his head "I don't agree" he murmured really quietly.

I waited for them to leave and glared at Jacob, knowing, or probably guessing what he was going to ask me. I did not want this to happen, but I nodded so Jacob could start.

Jacob looked like he was under pressure; his short hair was standing up on its roots. I missed his long hair, but he had cut it a long time ago. He looked completely different now.

"Umm…" He started.

"What?" I replied a bit too harshly, "Come on, get it over with!" I moaned.

"Well, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time and I think you already know it. But I want you to know how I feel, so you don't get mad at me later" He glanced down at his bare feet, clearly embarrassed.

His words reminded me of some many years ago, when he had told me that he loved me. A feeling of uneasiness crept up my stomach.

Jacob stared down at his hands, which were, in fact, trembling.

"Well, I kind of- sort of- love your daughter" he stuttered, and glimpsed at my face, which, I hope, remained expressionless.

"And I would like to ask her out with me," He looked more confident now, he wasn't shaking anymore either, "Nessie is, I mean, Rennesmee is old enough now, she looks like if she's fifteen or sixteen. And I guess I should ask you if I am allowed to ask her to be my girlfriend".

Now he stared into my eyes, doubtful. He seemed deeply troubled and had a pleading look in his eyes, looking like the younger Jacob I used to know. It saddened me to think about how we used to be, Bella and Jake, Jake and Bella. But he had become a monster, imprinting on my daughter, my Nessie, just when I had become a vampire.

I punched him in the face.

Leah was lounging on the ground underneath a tall oak tree, taking a late afternoon break. None of her pack had phased yet, and the silence in her mind quite unusual. Jacob was at some sort of campfire meeting with the leeches and Seth was there too. She had not wanted to attend. She was fine here, oddly relaxed, something that rarely happened these days, what with all the duties necessary when having such a small pack. She loved the silence. It was horrible having to dream of a vampire teen every night.

What does he even see in her? Leah knew of the imprinting and knew it would never happen to her. She had had a soul mate, but he was gone, and wasn't coming back.

Don't think about him! Her response to her own thoughts was instantaneous. She was always restraining herself with the pack, trying not to let them see the pain she was in. And it was, in moments like these in which her mind kept on blocking those thoughts. She was just protecting herself; she didn't need any more pain.

She wondered w-

"_Stupid, aggressive, over-powering, foolish bloodsucker_!" a husky voice growled

Leah chuckled at Jacob's anger; there were few occasions on which he was this angry. Yet she was curious, and lifted her head up.

_What's wrong? What did they do this time?_ She taunted him.

Jacob's memory flowed rapidly into her brain, and she watched the whole thing as if it was a film at the cinema, flinching at the punch.

_Wow, she thought she actually punched you? She's less controlled than I thought_.

_I just asked her_! Jacob retorted. _It's not like she didn't see what was coming! Filthy leech. Stupid Girl._

There was a silence and Jacob was running, his instincts telling him where to go. She could see through his eyes, he was very close.

_I hate her_.

His words were serious this time, decisive and strong. This sudden statement took Leah by surprise. Jacob couldn't hate Bella; after all they had gone through. How? It was impossible. He was always so sensitive about her. Something wasn't right.

_Nearly there_ Jacob announced.

In a matter of seconds, Jacob was standing behind her, his hot breath stinging her neck, growls emanating from his clenched teeth.

Leah turned around to face a reddish-brown wolf, sighing. Jacob looked troubled, his fur scruffy and unkempt, his eyes wandering.

_Why do you even mind if Bella punched you?_ Leah asked, _Seriously, you don't hate her, Jacob. You know you don't. She's just an over-protective leech_.

_I don't know. I hate her._ Jacob's thoughts were a bit too sharp and Leah knew she was pushing a nerve.

Y_ou are, Leah, I might attack you if you're not careful._

Leah barked a laugh. Right. _I'm stronger anyways._

_You wish, Leah. You don't even believe in what you just said. I can read your mind, remember?_

_Right_. Leah laughed again. _Damn._

Leah hated it when others could read her thoughts. She glanced at Jacob, knowing he did too. Jacob nodded, trotting into the woods once more. She quickly picked up the bundle of clothes next to her and started to change before Jacob came back, knowing she could take her time, because Jacob respected her privacy.

She finished putting her loose t-shirt on and sat down by the tree once more.

"You can come!" she called, and Jacob walked in, smiling, wearing nothing but faded jeans.

Leah was used to this, and it never surprised her to see the pack half-naked all the time. She wondered what her old friends would think of her if they knew she ran around with wolves and spent half her time speaking to half-naked boys.

They'd be jealous, she reckoned, especially Laura. Addie, Vicky, Verena and Laura were always busy these days. Verena was engaged to be married with a guy from Seattle and Vicky was a primary school teacher at the local La Push School. Addie was just Addie. Leah missed them all, but wasn't allowed to tell her secret, and it was quite hard to be around them lately.

Leah glanced at Jacob and saw he was lying on the ground, hands over his head, thinking. He caught her eyes looking at her and stared back for a few seconds. She could tell his mind was working hard now, and she decided to lie down on the floor next to him.

Jacob turned his head towards Leah.

"Do you think Nessie loves me?" his voice sounded cracked, troubled, and his eyes looked so miserable that Leah felt a pang of pain in her chest.

Leah stayed silent for a while, keeping her breaths even and not knowing what to say. Another short silence followed.

Jacob's voice was quiet now, almost a whisper.

"Will everything be okay in the end? For both of us?"

Leah knew to what he was referring now, and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hope so, Jacob, I hope so".

They lay in silence for a while, side by side, lost in their own thoughts, and finally fell asleep. However, in the midst of their thoughts, they hadn't noticed that Seth was missing.

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER! IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! Ooo. Please tell me what you think, and review. All you have ti do is push a little button! Many thanks!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey, I'm back! Thanks so much for the review, I truly appreciated them! Hope you like this chapter, it's got a lot of Jacob/Bella and a bit of Alice/Jasper. Edward too, of course! I will update ASAP with the next chapter, I am going on a hliday, but I promise I'll try. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Hehe..._

_And thanks to my editor, BitterBeginnings, for again, being a wonderful editor :D!!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and this is not what she wrote. And she does own the characters, I'm afraid. Too bad._

**_ENJOY!_**

Chapter 2

Alice couldn't stop laughing. It was really getting on my nerves. I sigh, frustrated.

"So- wait- what…" she manages a laugh in between "What did he say?"

"I left, he had no time to say anything or do anything," I said calmly, hoping that the boring news will calm her down.

"I can so imagine the look on his face! Was he…" Alice bursts into a fit of giggles once more, unable to finish her sentence.

We are both sitting in the kitchen of the Cullen's house, and Alice is telling me, well, was telling me about a shopping trip she wants to have in Seattle next week. The topic then switched to the new treaty and somehow the punch I gave Jacob yesterday slipped out and now she is hunched over, shaking, stricken tears of laughter lining her beautiful face.

"Alice, stop please," Edward commands.

This time he turns to me "I need to talk to Bella."

I look up at his stern face, and at the visible worry in his eyes. I wonder aloud.

"What happened?" I ask, standing up.

Edward's eyes dart at Alice, who has finally stopped laughing and is nervously pulling a strand of hair.

"You can't see anything?" Edward whispers to Alice.

I walk over to his immobile body and take hold of his hand. I don't know why he looks so worried, so I try to comfort him. Edward reaches out and pulls me to his chest, resting his chin on top my head.

Edward stares at my face, cupping it with his hands. I could sense that something was wrong. Incredibly wrong.

"Seth is missing, Bella. He went missing after the campfire yesterday. No-one remembers where he went, and the Quileutes are extremely worried," Edward seemed determined to answer honestly "since he hasn't phased in all this time."

My jaw dropped open in shock, and I am quite sure that if I still had a beating heart, it would have skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say so I stood quite still. The Quileutes were probably terrified, and Leah even more. I imagine the state of Seth's mother. A sadness creeps into my stomach and over to my legs. Seth was missing. _Seth_. The words try to make sense in my head but fail.

Edward gave me a light shake. I tilted my head up and inhaled. My nostrils stung, and this could only mean one thing. Werewolves. Jacob was outside, with someone from the pack, whose scent I did not recognize. I sniffed again, wondering whom it was outside.

Edward, apparently reading my thoughts, murmurs "Leah" and walks to the main entrance to the Cullen's house, and I quietly follow behind him. He glances back before opening the door, as if to check if I agree.

Once we are outside, I can see Leah and Jacob in a stance by the front door, they aren't phased yet, which is strange.

"Welcome." Edward says calmly, "Carlisle will join us in a moment."

He is incredibly polite.

I pretend not to notice Jacob, and nod to Leah, who moves her head upward as if she were nodding back. None of us say anything else, and there is a sort of tension in the air. I am afraid to speak; yet I still want to say something. I want to insult Jacob in the most ways I can think of, threaten him for going near my daughter, and hurt him in any way possible for getting in the way of my perfect life. I have the urge to jump at Jacob and bite him, yet there is a small piece of me who still loves him. This piece of me wants to run up to his feet and beg for his forgiveness, to please him in any way possible, and make him happy. It wants to comfort Jacob and erase all the unhappy lines out of his face, and to see him smile. Yet I know I cannot do any of these things, and I therefore resolve to look at my own feet.

Through the silence, Jacob speaks up.

"Did you see Seth anywhere Ed- Edward?" he stuttered in an unsure voice, obviously knowing what the answer would be.

"No we haven't." Edward's alluringly soft voice responds, putting an emphasis on the 'we' as to not leave me out. He walks over to put his arm around my shoulders,

I am stunned. I do not comprehend how Jacob just addressed Edward but completely ignored me. Jacob never trusted Edward, he has always held trust in me for he was my friend. He used to love me, for gods' sake! I suddenly feel extremely jealous and clench my fists into tight balls. Edward notices this and runs his hand down my back, which eases my tension for a moment or two.

Leah and Jacob seem to have noticed my tension and Jacob chuckles lightly, probably guessing how jealous I am. This sends furious glowering sparks to my brain, which acts on it's own accord, once more.

"How can you be so selfish, Jacob Black? How can you- you stand there… laughing at me knowing how I feel! How could you imprint on my own daughter and think I would be fine with it? Reneesme is not yours and will never be, so stop thinking that one-day you will be able to kiss her. Leave her alone and go away, you moronic dog, go home to La Push. I warn you, if you do so much as touch her, I will tear that head of yours off your shoulders!" I yell as I glare at him right in the eye.

Jacob looks stunned.

"I hate you Jacob Black!"

The words roll of my tongue as if they were a juicy fruits, and I savor each one. There is a short silence in which we were all listening to the echoes of my hateful words. Jacob's face is contorted in anger, he steps closer to where I stand.

"Well I hate you too, Bella." He says in a bitter, rough voice.

I want to attack Jacob, so I lunge forwards as Jacob backs away, trembling. I lunge again but he dodges out of the way in a nick of time. A snarl escapes my lips, as I prepare to lunge again. Jacob walks into the forest, calmly and out of sight. In one fast motion, Edward walks towards me and holds his hands out. I stare at them and he beckons me into his arms. I run to them. Cradling me, he presses his cool lips against my hair.

"Calm down there Bella honey." he repeats over and over, rocking me backwards and forwards. He brings my forehead to his lips and softly kisses it, humming my lullaby at the same time.

"Don't worry."

Jacob is no longer in sight, but I sense he is somewhere near the house inside the bushes. He has transformed, I can also tell by his soft paw sounds on the copper autumn leaves.

Leah is still in sight, a shocked expression on her face.

"Wow." is all she can manage.

She stares at me with an odd look on her face.

"Well, I definitely can see why you are so mad at him." She announces, and turns to call for him.

"Jacob!"

At almost exactly the same time, Carlisle comes out of the house, followed by Alice, Jasper and Esme. Esme looks worried, probably about what just happened. Alice and Jasper are holding hands, determined looks on their beautiful faces.

Jasper releases Alice's hand and looks at Leah's bewildered face.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asks.

Alice chuckles at him

"Stop pretending you don't know, Jazz. You were watching the whole thing from the upstairs window" she retorts.

Jasper chuckles and turns to Carlisle. His smile turns to a serious look.

Carlisle notices that all attention is on him, and he now turns to observe me.

"Bella, are you calmed down now?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Should we talk about this seriously now?" He glances at Jasper with a frown.

"Okay." Jasper speaks up.

Everyone is looking at Carlisle again, I notice.

"Bella, you do know the seriousness of what happened don't you? Jacob could have been killed, and the treaty could have been ruined."

I nod solemnly, inspecting my hands at the same time. A faint chuckle escapes Edward's lips.

"Edward should have stopped you earlier," Carlisle goes on, " I do not want any more of this silly fighting, understood?"

There is a slight pause while he surveys me and the words settle into my skin.

"Okay." I answer, "I am sorry for causing trouble."

Esme, seeing my embarrassment, rushes over to pat my back and kiss my cheek.

"Everything is fine now Bella, darling. Don't fret."

Carlisle speaks once more.

"Jasper and I are going to go settle things with the Quileutes."

As they leave, I look at Edward with what I hope is a sour look on my face.

Later that night we were reading our books in front of the fireplace in out tiny cottage. I put mine down and think about what had happened that day, worried. I had nearly bitten Jacob three times. A few days ago, I would never have believed I could have done such a thing. I didn't feel bad about it however, but something was bugging me.

"Edward." I started, "At first, why didn't you stop me from hurting Jacob?"

Edward and I sat in silence for a while, Edward chuckling faintly to himself. He shifted towards me and pressed his muscular body against mine, pulling me in for a strong passionate kiss.

"I enjoyed watching you fight, Bella. You really are one fierce little vampire." He whispered.

And then pulled me once more into his arms for another very, very passionate kiss.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I will update ASAP, I promise :D_


	4. Chapter Three

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I know they aren't many, but they reallly make me happy and help me keep going :D I know you guys told me the changes in point of views were confusing so I decided to add the Bella Point of View (BPOV) or Leah's Point of View (LPOV). I know I have not had much with Leah but trust me, she is a huge part of the story, as is Seth. The next chapter starts with Leah, and I can't wait to finish it :D_**

**_Btw, this chapter is so sad for me, being a Jacob fan (HINT, HINT). You'll see. Hope you 3 the cliffhanger, haha_**

**_XxMiss JacobxX (btw the below is from my editor, BB)  
_**

**_E.N. This is MissJacobs editor speaking, and I just wanted to make my praise for this story public. So far it is a amazing story, and I know there is a lot more to come. I absolutely love it! I also want you to know that you will probably need a box of tissues with you for the end of this story I know I did! _**

**_Sincerely: BitterBeginnings._**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"But I want to go! Come on, mom!" Rennesmee moaned "I just want to get out of this house for once!"

We had been arguing about the same thing for almost an hour, and it was driving me crazy. We are both sitting at the table of our kitchen, something that has become another usual routine me.

Seth had been missing for two days now, and the rest of the pack and the Quileutes were out searching for him. Last night, Edward had handed me a note that he had said was given to him by Seth, before Seth had left. Edward had been careful not to tell me what the note was about. All I knew is that Seth wanted me to read it.

I hadn't opened that precious note yet, and now was my chance. Except, that, well, Nessie wanted to go to Jacob's house now and kept on moaning when I said no. Supposedly, Jacob had not gone on this "hunt for Seth" either.

"No. He'll hurt you, he's dangerous," I state as firmly as I can, "He isn't a good influence for you".

Nessie grumbles and looks over to the door longingly.

"Mum! Please..." she pleads again.

"I have said no to this a thousand times, young woman!"

_This is getting annoying, isn't it? _I think

"Please, I won't get into any trouble, its just JACOB!"

Rennesmee looked as if she was at her bursting point, as if she were holding back the scream she wanted to emit. She had her hands clenched into fists and was gritting her teeth.

"No. And that's final." I fold my arms, chuckling at how strict I sounded.

At this, Nessie's nostrils flare. She is livid. She tosses her beautiful bronze hair behind her and placed her perfect hands on her hips, staring at me square in the eyes.

Lovely eyes, I must add.

"What? Now you are laughing at me?! Seriously. You are the one who is so madly in love with him and can't even notice it yourself! It pains you to see him with your own daughter. I can see it, see right through you, mom! He's over you, ok? He told me that he liked you before me, but it was just a tiny crush, in other words, nothing! Jeez, he imprinted on me, and you know that, mom!"

Her words hurt me more than I was expecting them to. I could feel the impact deep inside me. My lip trembles and I look down at my pale white hands, not knowing what to do with them, where to put them.

"Go." My voice is a barley audible gasp, and I am forced to sit down on the floor from the immediate pain in my throat.

There is stillness in the air and I wonder what Nessie is doing.

My hands are clutching my throat, and tears would be coming, if I were still human.

As the stinging subsides, I glance up to see where Nessie is and I find her on her knees, beside me. She places her arms around me.

"Mom?" she asks, aghast (change to softly, it sounds to sharp).

"I am fine, just go."

I say these words with as much of a normal voice as I can. Nessie looks at me, doubtful.

"I didn't mean that," she whispers.

"It's okay, just go to Jacob's house." I reply with a nervous little chuckle, wanting her to leave now.

She looks at me one last time making her mind up, she strides towards the door and out of sight. Once she is outside I hear her say "bye" and then she is gone.

I stare at the spot in which my daughter had been standing a minute ago. How can I be such a monster? Preventing my own daughter to go to her friend's house out of pure jealousy?

I thought Jacob was in love with me, but it appears that- he isn't. Was I really in love with him? _Yes_, the irritating voice inside my head states. No, I gave up on him when I married Edward. _Did you_? It retorts.

Did I really? When? Didn't I miss my Jacob?

All these questions are puzzling me.

Amidst my thoughts, I sit down on one of the chairs to rethink this through all again, placing my hands on the wooden table which is centered in the middle of our kitchen. I don't know what to do, and I glance at the telephone sitting glumly on the counter. My hands reach for it at their own accord. I have to make peace with Jacob. I do really love him, in some part of me, deep, deep, down.

I dial the number and listen to the rings. At the second ring a rough husky voice answers.

"Hello?"

I am silent for a while, not knowing what to say. I sigh deeply and prepare to speak.

"Who is it?" I hear Nessie's voice in the background, some near distance to the phone that Jacob must be holding.

The husky voice whispers "Bella." to Nessie and I hear a groan.

The bitterness in his voice when he said my name makes me wince as if it were some sort of acid, dripping on my skin.

"I just wanted to say-" I start, but I break off at the sudden stillness I can hear on the other end.

"You were supposed to be my best friend, Bella. You punched me and you said you hated me and you attacked me. That's enough."

The last two words are spoken more as if they were a question for me to answer.

"You said you hated me too. You imprinted on Nessie!"

"I thought you would understand." His tone is flat, lifeless.

"Well, I don't." I reply, nailing the words into him.

There is a short pause in which I wait for his reply. He doesn't, wanting me to add onto what I just said. He sighs, wistful.

"Look, leech, just- leave me alone, just-. "

Again, he sighs, this time sounding dejected and forlorn.

"And thanks for letting Nessie come over, Bells. I just- I-," Jacob clears his voice "I don't think we should be around each other anymore, Bells. It's not- I don't want any more fighting."

My cracked voice answers, I stop breathing and hold my breath

"Ok."

I hang up, blocking out my former best friend. I cannot believe I am unable to cry, to comfort myself at this time.

Seth's note falls out of my pocket. It is roughly folded in four, slightly crumpled in the corners. I open it up and read. I read it once, nearly fall out of the chair, a loud gasp escaping my lips, joining my troubled train of thoughts.

And at this time, if I were still human, I would have no tears left to cry.

This was too much now.

Impossible.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

_**I will not be able to update on Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, I will be on a sports trip in Warsaw. However, I'll try my best to be done by Monday. **_

_**Enjoy AND please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Ok, get it? I know you do, but still.**_

_**XxMissJacobxX**_

**LPOV**

They had searched through the forest, sniffed the trails, and called out his name. He wasn't anywhere. Seth was making this hard for the leeches and for everyone.

As Leah ran fast towards the Cullen house, she let the wind whip through her fur, creating tangles here and there, yet soothing her aching body. She was probably the one who missed her little brother the most, and all this pressure was a lot for her. She had been reckless and fidgeting, and the rest had started to notice it yet. Yesterday Jacob had given her the nickname of "his little alarm clock" for she hadn't allowed him to sleep the whole night; she had kept on tossing and turning.

Now she picked up speed, jumping over a few logs here and there. She dodged the familiar tree or two and arrived at the clearing.

Leah wondered whether she should go in the Cullen house in her wolf appearance or not. She wasn't quite scared so much of Bella, it was the big bulky one she was worried about. _Emmett, right? _

Bella had called her a few moments ago. Leah had picked up the phone and answered by a faint "Hmm?", which Bella had responded to by explaining that Seth had left her a note before leaving and that Leah should read it. Leah asked what was on the note and Bella seemed embarrassed, "Just come", she had stated. So here Leah was.

She took a step towards the house, and at the same time the door opened, and there stood the mother Cullen, a pile of clothes in her hand.

"Don't feel obliged, Leah" she said "I just thought you might want some clothes that are clean, if you are wishing to phase before entering".

The woman placed two different shirts and trousers on the porch steps and stood for a while, staring at Leah with a look of concern on her face.

"Bella will be down in a moment, then. She said she invited you". A kind smile spread on the woman's' face, so appealing and beautiful that Leah almost decided to take the clothes.

Leah had always known the type of caring figure the woman was, but was a bit reluctant to try them on. She sniffed them, her moist nose almost touching the green shirt lying at her feet. She moved her head up and down to show that she'd take them. What damage could they do?

The vampire's smile changed to one of upmost relief, and so she went inside the house again.

Leah grabbed the clothes with her teeth and ran to the forest to change, picking the green shirt and the jeans, which, unsurprisingly, fit her perfectly. Once she was dressed and proper, Leah walked over to the house again and knocked on the door. A second after she knocked, Bella opened the door. She looked as if she hadn't washed for days, and she had a worried look to her. It was hard to look at such a beautiful girl who looked so miserable without cringing away.

The smell of sickly sweet entered Leah's nostrils and made her feel a bit dizzy, but she made an attempt not to show it.

Bella pointed towards the woods again and quietly whispered, "Walk."

They walked in silence for a while through the dense woods, making no sounds but those of their own thoughts. Bella looked as troubled as Leah was about Seth, but Leah doubted it was for the same reason. After a minute or two Bella decided to speak up.

"I know why Seth left." She told Leah.

Bella's voice sounded hoarse, distant.

_Like if she had just been crying,_ Leah thought

"Why?" Leah asked, eagerly waiting for the answer she had been longing for all afternoon.

In one swift motion, Bella's pale white arms pulled out a crumpled sheet out of her back pocket and handed it to Leah. Leah glanced at Bella and she nodded, and so she opened the note carefully. Leah saw Seth's handwriting, she could recognise it from the many years of their infancy. Before reading, she took one deep, calm breath and then dived in.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I wanted to tell you for a long time but I have never been brave enough. I couldn't control myself anymore when I saw you by the campfire the other day. I love you._

_This part is hard for me to write- especially since you won't feel the same. I want to give you the world, Bella. I want to call you before I go to sleep and after I wake up, every day. I want to travel to far places with you, explore our planet. I want to see you smile. I want to call you at midnight on your birthday and tell you how much you mean to me. I want to hug you tight, and never let go._

_I am so confused about what will come of me, too scared. I saw what Jacob has been through and the pain he was in, so I wont make much of this. But feel free to give me a chance, anytime. I know you have Edward and it will always be that way. I have gone to spend some time with myself, to think a little. When I come back, I can pretend this never happened. _

_Hopefully by the time you read this I will be somewhere near Texas, sitting at a pub and missing you. Hopefully this doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Hopefully you'll want to marry me someday._

_Yours,_

_Seth_

_P.S. Please let Leah see this note to know that I am safe and will return sooner or later. _

Bella was watching Leah's face while she read the note. It was humorous, actually.

Leah had gotten halfway and had started sniggering. By the end, she was doubling up with laughter, and it sounded more like wild barks than anything else.

"Leah?" Bella asked, picking up the note that had fallen on the floor.

"Y-yeah?" Leah's laughing calmed down.

"This is serious."

"He's just a fool, Bella. He doesn't mean it all. It's just a phase which he'll grow out of."

"Are you sure?" Bella stopped to think, "But at least he's safe."

"Yeah, I guess."

Leah was reminded of the "love" note again, and she started laughing uncontrollably once more.

"What's so funny about this?" Bella asked her, a quiet tone in her voice.

Leah was amazed at her question.

"Aw, come on, Bella, look at this," Leah grabbed for the note and read from it "I want to call you before I go to sleep and after I wake up, every day? That has to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard Seth say in his life!" Leah laughed harder, trying to make sense of her brother.

"It's not funny," Bella stated, "I can't deal with this! First Jacob, now Seth…" Bella's voice wobbled.

_Jacob? What? Jacob doesn't love her anymore._ Leah thought. _Does he?_

"Jacob?"

"Yes. He said we shouldn't see each other anymore." A tear rolled down her cheek and Leah realized how sad she must be. Jacob must be the reason why she looked so horrible, so scruffy. Leah remembered something.

"Hey, Bella. Next week my friends and I are attending this masquerade ball in La Push. Do you want to come? You can bring Edward with you, too. We'll have a great time!" she tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, grinning at Bella in the process, "I can introduce you to my friends, they're such a lively bunch, you'll love them! Especially Addie. She's crazy." 

Leah wasn't sure about how she felt, inviting a vampire to come along with her and her friends to the ball. There had been something inside her that had urged her to invite Bella. She looked so gloomy, so bad! She had to cheer Bella up.

_Anyways,_ she thought, _Edward will be there too, just in case_ _she's still feeling poorly_.

Bella took a while to answer, but finally she forced a small smile and replied

"With pleasure."

_**A/N: What will happen at the ball? When will Seth return? What's this marriage thing? What will Edward think of all this? Ooo, so many questions! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, the new chapter is up! YAaay! This chapter has LOTS of conversation, so I hope you like it!**

**About all the description of everyone's dresses in this chapter- I know there's a lot. But I actually used real dresses which I found online and chose them out very carefully, and I then used the pictures as the character dresses, describing the dresses which I found online.**

**The links are below, if you are wondering how they look like, because I know I am not the best at describing, hehe **J**. I must add that I just ****LOVE Leah's dress****…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the wait. I have no excuse, but I hope you enjoy this very, very long chapter!**

**XxMissJacobxX**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's dress - .?main_page=product_info&cPath=9&products_id=3207

Leah's dress - .?prod=5127

Verena's dress - /s7ondemand/zoom/flasht_?company=OttoUK&sku=kalzoom&config=kalzoom&zoomwidth=500&zoomheight=600&windowtitle=Kaleidoscope%20Zoom%20Window&nfr=getflash&vc=image%3dOttoUK/33J520KALP (this link does not work)

Victorias' dress (Vicky) - .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product_10001_10001_66851_690270_-1 (I love my dress)

Addie's dress - .com/fcp/product/-/Dresses/Sequin-frill-dress/903000052073?page=prod903000052073

**___________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I carefully stepped out of the shiny silver Volvo, lifting the hem of my brand new dress in the process. There was a faint sound of music escaping from the building we were standing next to. The building was plain on the outside with nothing more than a doorman holding a list of all the guests. I glanced up at the stars that were blinking at me from the sky, then at the beach, which was clearly visible only a block away from where I was standing

The beach was like a key; it opened the drawer I had been trying to force shut for the past week. The drawer held memories of Jacob and me walking, strolling, and laughing. Every time the memories popped up into my head I felt a searing pain in my chest. He was in the past, I knew this, and I knew I should not be thinking about him anymore, he was long gone. I forced the draw that was in my head shut with a sigh, and came back into the world of reality. He didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

I took a step forward towards the doorman, but I wobbled and nearly fell steadying myself just in time. Stupid high heels, I thought.

They had not been my idea, of course. Alice had fitted me into the gown I was currently wearing and the high-heeled shoes before I managed to escape the house. The dress was a liquid sequin gown, completely black except for the red sash at my chest with a red silk flower in the middle. The back was completely exposed and the front was extremely low cut. The black contrasted with my white skin and the low cut back exposed my "flawless" skin, according to Alice.

Supposedly, I looked beautiful, something I didn't want. I didn't want to be the centre of attention, and as much as I knew it I was going to be, and Edward too of course. (this is awkward go over it again. Just this sentence)

He was in a tuxedo made out of black satin and he looked incredibly handsome. The fit was not too loose but not too tight, and it showed the outline of his toned muscles. Edward joined my side placing his arm around my waist, being careful not to wrinkle my dress.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear, dazzling me with his award-winning smile.

"I look too-over-the-top." I stated, "No-one wears now days dresses this low cut."

"It looks fine to me," he said, running his fingers up my exposed back sending shivers down my spine.

"Edward! Not here!" I hissed, he looked at my flushed face and laughed.

Alice, currently sitting in the driver's seat of the car looked at us together with a faint smile on her face and gave us one of her "looks". (what is one of her looks?)

"You both look fabulous. Now stop bickering and have fun! The party looks popping (sorry I had too!)! I wish I could come!" she exclaimed wistfully, clapping her small pale hands.

Of course, only Edward and I had been invited, so we were the only vampires that would be attending.

"I'll make sure I take pictures, Alice." I tell her, holding up Edwards' camera.

"Oooh, yes, you must!" Alice claping her hands together in glee once more, "Don't do anything naughty, behave, ok?"

"Alice!" I said looking at her laughing face is shock at the thought, her beautiful laugh making me join in too.

"Bye!" she waved at us from behind the steering wheel.

"Bye Alice, see you at twelve." Edward said as she pulled out of the place that had been occupied and drove away, washing the road with the beam from the Volvos headlights.

I waved and reached for Edward's arm.

"Shall we go inside then? Humans wouldn't stay outside for this long; it's too cold out here."

Edward pulled me closer and we made our way up the steps towards the ball. ___________________________________________

**LPOV**

Leah could smell vampires, which meant that Bella was here. She looked excitedly towards the entrance, elongating her neck as far as she could to get a better view above the swaying heads.

"Hah, it's funny, Lee-lee, you look like a giraffe right now." Addie said, taking a picture on her digital camera.

Leah turned around sharply.

"Hey, gimme that!" she hissed, making a grab for it.

"Nope, sorry keeping it right here." Addie stated, dodging out of Leah's path, giggling at the same time.

Leah decided to focus on the entrance, looking for Bella and Edward.

"So guys, Bella is going to join us tonight, OK?" she tells them, not looking away from the front door.

"That's okay." Verena says, moving a strand of her hair to the side while glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

"Is she nice?" Vicky asks, uncertain.

Leah didn't respond but stared at the door thinking. Did she like Bella? Normally her mind would instantly respond **no**, but at the moment she pitied Bella, and how Bella and Jacob's relationship was coming to a crash landing. She could tell that Bella loved Jacob very much, but Edward was coming between them. No doubt Bella loved Edward much more, but it was different somehow.

"Leah?"

Leah wondered if it was the same with her and Sam. Did Sam feel the same way? Did he love her as much as Bella loved Jacob? She was brought down by the thought. Probably not, Sam had broken her. That was all she was, a broken mind inside a rotting, festering body. Since he had imprinted on Emily, she had changed completely. She had a difficulty with trusting people, afraid they would hurt her again. She had difficulty-loving people, she judged people too quickly, too often. Leah was constantly trying to control herself; she brought peoples feelings down to make sure she wasn't the only one hurt, or sad. She knew she would never; ever get over Sam, and what she had felt like when he left her.

Leah felt something poke her back, she turned around o find Addie facing her, laughing.

"Leah!" she laughed harder "It's so funny when you are concentrated on something else!"

Vicky joined in laughing alongside Addie, and Leah watched them, feeling a bit better now that she had her best friends with her. In a few seconds, all four best friends were laughing, tears of mirth running down their cheeks. It was one of those things where you don't even know why you are laughing, but you just can't seem to stop. They doubled over, covering their mouths and tried counting to five, but it didn't work.

Then faintly, in a room full of dancing people, one person whispered a word. It was barely audible, faint, but Leah heard it.

"Leah."

At this, Leah's head snapped up, and she whispered back "Hey Bella."

She waved her hands in an upward motion for her friends to stop laughing.

"Bella is here." She told them.

Both Bella and Edward looked stunning. As they walked, a path formed as the startled La Push guests gaped at them open-mouthed.

"Whoa." Vicky said as the couple approached, covering her mouth with her hand.

You never told me that she was so- pretty!" Addie said, flabbergasted.

"Wow, her boyfriend reminds me of some sort of Greek god!" Verena gasps

Leah knew that Edward and Bella could hear everything that her friends are saying, being bloodsuckers. She never had told them anything about her being a werewolf, so they would not know anything about vampires.

Bella doesn't look so sad now, does she? Leah thought, remembering how Bella had looked the other day at the Cullen's house.

Unfortunately, Leah had forgotten that the male leech was a mind reader.

___________________________________________

**BPOV**

The place was decorated extravagantly. It was a large, circular room with columns all the way around. The walls had various sequined gold mirrors hanging here and there, and the floor was white marble. The marble was specked with little black and light brown spots, which matched the gold and light brown striped curtains. On one side of the room was a band playing slow music, to which the people in the centre of the floor were dancing. There were garlands of silver and gold chains wrapped around each column, and a refreshment table at the far end. There was a long flight of stairs at the far end of the room, which had a sign next to it that pointed to the "private areas".

As we walked towards Leah and her friends the crowd parted, and I could sense many eyes on my exposed back and neck. I felt slightly uncomfortable under all of their gazes, but I tried not to let it bother me. Pretend you are Rosalie, I told myself.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's hand muscles tense, he was squeezing my hand too tight. I let go of his hand and placed my hand on his shoulder, wondering what was wrong. I had no time to ask however, because Leah charged at us like a rampaging bull, as did her three friends.

"Hello!" Leah said as we met each other, extending her arms to hug me. I wasn't too sure about the hugging, but I took the chance.

"Bella, Edward, these are my friends," she pointed at them in turn, "Addie," she pointed to the shortest of the three, who was wearing a sequined white dress, "Vicky," a tall girl with medium length brown hair with a venetian coloured red dress. Lastly, she pointed to a black haired girl who was wearing a long, ruffled snowflake white dress "and that's Verena".

"Hello, Bella and Edward!" Vicky exclaimed, "I'm so excited to finally meet you!"

"Hi guys." Addie said.

"Hey." Verena followed.

I smiled and replied "Hi", but Edward said nothing.

Then Edward swiftly turned to Leah's friends.

"Please excuse me; I am going to go to the restroom. I'll be back"

He kissed my head and walked away.

I stood there for a moment, wondering why he was acting so distant. I thought probably he felt a bit awkward being the only male in our "little group".

The girl whose name I had forgotten turned to me.

"Would you like a drink, Bella?" she asked.

"Um- sure" I responded, and she handed me a glass from a nearby table "Thanks."

"What's your name again?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Victoria, but you can call me Vicky." She smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but smile back again. I was feeling a bit more confident now.

"Where's Seth, Leah?" I asked.

Seth had returned to his pack in the past week, but he had not been in contact with me. I think he was too shy, but I really wanted to know what he had to say for himself.

"He didn't want to come I guess." Leah said apologetically.

"Aw, I love Seth!" The black-haired girl, Verena said.

"You are engaged to be married, woman!" Addie informed her, grinning.

"So? He's cute in a college-boy sort of way!"

Addie and Leah laughed, easing the atmosphere a bit, and I laughed along.

"You should be happy you're about to get married Verena. I only wish." Vicky said, sighing.

"What about that boy you told us about? The one who you bumped into at the supermarket, remem-…" Addie started

"No." Vicky answered, "He was just a friend."

"Ooh." Addie joked.

"No, I'm being serious." Victoria said, shaking her head.

There was a moment of silence, but Addie broke it, loudly.

"Who wants a piece of cake?!" she asked, pointing at the cake that was being cut at another table across from the one that we were at.

"ME!" Vicky said, waving her hands up and down excitedly, causing many people to stare at her with startled eyes.

"I'll have a piece," I said politely.

"Same." Verena said.

Leah was quiet looking like she was lost in thought, but then she said "Me too!"

Vicky, Addie, and Verena walked to the table to grab some cake, but I decided to stay behind with Leah. She seemed very alert.

We stood in silence and I watched her fidget with her dress. It was a really pretty dress. It was brown silk, and short. There was a black sash in the middle, which suited her copper skin and short, dark hair. The hem of the dress was decorated with some floral designs, and she was wearing a pair of matching floral-designed shoes.

"Bella?" she questioned.

"Yes?" I asked, glancing up from her dress.

"We seem to have a slight problem…"

**Wow, that was LONG. Hope you enjoyed it… I enjoyed writing it so much, especially the scene before they enter the ball, hehe. Please Review, and tell me what you think.**

**XxMissJacobxX**

_**Click the button below to review, please, it really makes a difference.**_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: I am SO SORRY I took so long! I have had a tough few weeks in school with loads of homework and activities. But I'm back! I had started writing the chapter but I just finished it today. Wanted to say thank you to PINKY-ICE, because she reviewed today and asked me to update. And it motivated me… and here we go! Enjoy, Comment and Rate! Thanks!**_

_**XxMissJacobxX**_

_**P.S. My editor is on holiday so it may not be as good as it normally is XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie does. And she is amazing.**_

**BPOV**

I glanced in the direction Leah's eyes were gazing, oval and alert. At the entrance, hand in hand, were the people I least wanted to see in this precise moment. Especially at this point in time, now that Edward was in the restroom and out of sight. The girl was wearing a t-shit and jeans, and looked slightly out of place, but the man had a tight fitted tux on. His short hair was combed back and he looked like some Greek god.

Jacob and Rennesmee headed over to where Leah and I were, carefully cutting through the crowd. They were here in a matter of seconds, and I had no chance to escape.

"Hey!" Rennesmee said, hugging me briefly, but letting go quickly.

Ugh. _She smells like a wolf_. I cringed at the thought of what the two might have been doing. I pushed the thoughts away.

"Hi" I forced out.

The sight of the two made me grind my teeth hard, holding back the insults which were about to explode out. I hated the fact that he was with Nessie. _I hated it_. I had the urge to punch something, but I clenched my fists instead. Anyways, me and Jacob were over, I told myself again, nailing the words into my mind.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Leah asked, "I thought you two weren't coming"

Jacob replied quickly, as if his answer had been planned since he arrived.

"Well we were bored and we decided to come here because we had nothing else to do at my house and anyways- my dad was doing the cleaning and we were in his way, he got mad at us when he was trying to clean the lounge"

_Billy, cleaning the house_? I was sure that this was an outright lie. However, Leah looked like if she bought it.

With a nod of my head, I shook them off, turning back to Leah. I had no intention of fighting with Jacob, and no intention of talking to him.

Leah, on the other hand, decided to talk to them. Unfortunately.

"So, how is everything going?" Leah asked, making conversation.

"Good" Nessie replied, "Jakey taught me how to carve wood today," she announced, proudly. She seemed happy, and all I wanted was the best for her. Stupid Jacob.

"Were did Vicky go?" I asked her, trying to ease the atmosphere a bit.

I tried to pretend that I was extremely interested in Leah's answer, and cocked my head to the side a bit.

"Right here, Bella" Vicky is behind me suddenly, grinning widely "I see your daughter and Jacob are here! Oh this is so exciting we can play truth or dare and-"

"Yeah!" Verena and Addie jumped in front of me, coming from the side, "Should we go to the more private areas upstairs?"

This was a bad idea, and I groaned at the thought.

"Okay" Leah said.

"No, but what about Edw-" I moan

"He will come upstairs once he sees we aren't here" Addie clarified, tugging on my dress.

"But-" I started again.

At this, Leah dragged me upstairs with Vicky and Verena leading, Jacob and Nessie close behind. This wasn't going to turn out well, I could just tell.

***

The room we entered was small, squared, and dimly lit with three or four candles and a fire. The floor was a soft red rug, very dusty but pretty cosy. The sofa at the far end was red, too. It reminded me of my childhood Christmases in Phoenix with Renee, and the same went for the blankets neatly stacked in a pile by the fire place on the left.

Vicky picked up a cushion and strode over to the middle of the room.

"Let's make a circle!" she clapped her hands together and motioned us forwards.

"Seriously, sometimes, you remind me of a two year old" Verena remarked, sitting beside her.

"Well at least I don't like guys when I am engaged!" she giggled.

"Well, excuse me, but Edward is hot. I think you know that, too"

" Yes but I don't admit it when his _wife _is in the room!" Vicky whispered, and curiously followed Verena's gaze in my direction.

They were waiting for my response, so I chose to laugh and say, "It doesn't matter".

"So, who is ready for the first dare?"

Addie seemed eager to know who she would be able to dare first, and when she asked this, her eyes lit up. Leah raised her hand and begged.

"Me!"

Leah's dare was to run downstairs without a dress, or in other words, in her undergarments. She did so, and came back holding her stomach and laughing. We all laughed with her and waited to see whom _she _would dare next.

As they dared each other, I stared at the floor. I didn't take part, as I had no intention of performing a dare. Instead, I thought about the times when Jake and I were best friends, and about how he smiled and made my world tingle with happiness. I thought about how he used to be my sun, my escape from school. Memories flowed through me again, like water running down a mountain. _Why did I keep thinking about these things_? Edward and wherever he was dwelling right now was at the far back of my mind. This wasn't right! I was _married_!

After a few minutes into the game, I looked around and saw the scene. Rennesmee, Leah, Addie, Verena and Vicky seemed to be enjoying themselves a fair amount. Jacob, on the other hand, was running his hand through his short hair and nervously glancing at his broken watch. He lifted his gaze when I let myself look at him. Our eyes met and immediately we looked away, embarrassed. I looked at the door of the room, longing Edward to come in and take me home with him. But he didn't.

"Jacob! I dare _you_. I dare you to-" Vicky paused for an effect, or perhaps to think of what the dare would be, "to kiss Bella!"

I stared at the girl in horror. I was _married_! As much fun as these girls were to hang out with, they were a bit immature for me sometimes. I opened my mouth in protest but Jacob was faster:

"And I dare you to be eaten alive. No way am I kissing _that_."

Addie and Verena giggled, whistling loudly.

"Fine" Addie stated, standing up and moving so that she was standing behind Jacob. She pointed at me.

"Bella, I dare you to kiss Jacob!"

Addie obviously thought she was very funny, because she had an odd look of glee on her face. This was _not_ funny. And Edward would be back soon, anyways.

"But- no! I am married. And me kissing that_ thing_? I am not letting my lips touch that!"

"Come on"

"It's a dare, you have to do it!"

Their pleas didn't convince me. I side glanced at Jacob and Nessie, who were no longer holding hands. Instead, Nessie had half an eyebrow raised and gleaming eyes. Jacob was looking at her tenderly, his eyes soft and buttery. What was going on?

"No." I replied again, but they kept on urging me.

I had to say something harsher for them to believe that I didn't want to kiss Jake. But what? I pondered upon a few things, but they weren't going to work. _But, we don't like each other any more, so…_

I made my eyes into the most menacing glare I could muster.

"Well, you wouldn't kiss someone that you hated, would you?" I replied coldly- not lifting my glare from their startled faces.

Addie gasped loudly and the rest widened their eyes and stared at Jacob.

"Well, well," Vicky said, waving her hands at me, "I may not be a genius but kindergarten teachers like me know how to deal with people being rude" she grabbed my hand and pulled.

I didn't resist, not because I couldn't, but because I could. If I resisted my strength would have be given away and they might have guessed what I was-

In the clear, persuasive yet strict voice of a teacher, Vicky said "Jacob, come here too".

"Could you both please enter this bathroom over here" she said, motioning to the other door in the room apart from the exit.

"You will both stay in here until you have resolved your problems with each other" Vicky explained, shoving our rigid bodies inside and locking the door.

Yes, this was going to be a long day.

_A/N: Please Review! And ooohhh… I wonder what will happen! I already wrote the next chapter but I'll wait to see how may reviews I get before I post it… So pleae´se Review!_

_Thanks_

_XxMissJacobxX_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Merry Christmas! Here's my little gift for you. It is one of my longest chapters so far, and the climax for my story… Which means I have little left to write! I will miss that. Anyways, please read and review!**_

_**Xx**_

_**XxMissJacobxX**_

**BPOV**

Jacob's eyes were staring, fixed, at his bare hands. They were clasped together firmly around his knees and clenching his tuxedo. He was leaning against the far side of the bathroom, away from me. His breaths were heavy, and irregular. Every few seconds he sniffed or ran his hand through his untidy brown hair.

I was on the other side, sitting on the toilet seat. I stood rigid and not moving. My breaths were unusually loud. Though maybe this was because of my vampire hearing. Still, I held my breath as to not make any more noise.

The eerie silence was enough to make someone go mad. Not only was it threatening, but overpowering. It reminded me of when we used to have too much to tell each other that we cut each other's sentences off. But I could not bring myself to speak.

I wondered what Jacob was thinking at the moment. Was he thinking about me? Probably not, I guessed. Most likely, he was thinking about Nessie and what to get her for Christmas. Or something.

Strangely, I couldn't bear to think about this at the moment. I listened to Leah and her friends outside. From the laughter and shouting coming from underneath the door, they were having a grand time. Vicky was telling them a story from when she had been in MacDonald's one day with Leah. I listened for a short time, to her describe herself choking on a chicken nugget, and how Leah had started yelling around the place for help. Addie found it hilarious but I found it rather tiring- I just wanted to have Edward in my arms, and go home. What was taking him so long anyways?

Breaking out of the bathroom wasn't an option, even though it was entirely possible. I decided to take the situation to more desperate measures instead. I lifted myself from the toilet seat and crossed the tiny room in one stride.

"Open the door!" I yelled, banging my fists softly (for a vampire) against the oak wood.

All I got were a few giggles and an "In your dreams" from Vicky.

Admitting defeat, I sunk against the wall, letting out a big sagging sigh.

"What is your favorite color?" Jacob asked from the other side of the bathroom.

"What?"

I was slightly confused at his change in attitude.

"I said, what is your favorite color?" he asked again.

"Blue"

"And what would you say is your favorite place to be?" he asked

_Edward's arms, _of course.

"Can I ask why we are playing twenty questions here?"

Jacob smiled at me.

"No reason"

"Yeah right," I retorted, "You don't talk to me or look at me al night, and then suddenly you're asking me stupid questions like if we were best friends or something all of a sudden".

"Of course were not best friends," Jacob's smile changed into a grin, "You are a bloodsucking leech and I'm a dog!"

I laughed at his statement. He said it as if it was nothing, as if it was usual to find vampires and werewolves everywhere.

"Well, then I guess there's no point in answering the question," I replied, smiling back.

Jacob leaned forwards and stretched his legs out.

"Well," he said, "You wouldn't know that, would you? Maybe someday in the future the fact that you answered my questions might be of high importance."

"I can just go and ask Alice if I'll need them and get back to you."

Jacob laughed softly, inching a bit closer to my "side" of the bathroom.

"You know, we are supposed to be fighting," I told him, "And I think Leah and her friends outside might be quite surprised to hear you laughing."

I didn't want him to think that I wanted to be friends, so I turned my slight smile into a solemn look that I hoped said, "I couldn't care less".

"Oh, right"

Jacob walked over to the sink and let the tap run. He was right next to me, now. I was close enough to watch him use some soap and wash his hands. His muscles on the back of his hands and wrists contracted as he rubbed.

In one quick movement, he removed his hands from the tap water and flicked them in my direction. It hit my right cheek, but I screamed anyways. The scream was heard from the people outside the bathroom, and I heard Leah's friends gasp. Leah and Nessie, on the other hand, were giggling.

"Jacob! Stop that!"

He flicked some more water. This time, it hit me square in the face, some spilling on my new dress. It was cold, but not cold enough for a vampire like me. It felt refreshing, in a way.

I yanked one of the lights off the wall and threw it. Jacob ducked as it flew towards his head, laughing all the same.

"You'll have to do more than that, bloodsucker!" he teased.

I took some of the toilet paper rolls placed on one of the shelves and chucked them at his head. His hands caught one and he chucked it back, laughing hysterically. His laughter was contagious, and before I knew it, I was laughing jovially with him. Our troubles and arguments were far behind us.

A slight knock on the door told me that Vicky could hear our shouting.

"Guys?" her voice said, "We are going to head downstairs to get some drinks. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'd love to get out of this room" Jacob said. It sounded more like a question, not a suggestion.

"Nope." Vicky said

"Come on!" Jacob argued.

"Later!" Addie replied in a cheerful voice.

"See you Jakey" Nessie added, giggling.

I listened as they all got up and left the room, shutting the door behind them. They left pretty slowly, or at least slower than normal. I guess that they wanted to hear if Jacob and I were going to say anything else.

Somehow, we managed not to say a single word as they left. As soon as they were out of sight, Jacob lifted himself off the floor and came to sit across from me. His legs were so long that I had to curl mine up so that they wouldn't bump. I caught a stronger whiff of his smell, also, as he sat down

Jacob's werewolf smell still stung my throat, but it wasn't as intense as it used to be. Spending so much time with Jacob in this bathroom probably was one of the reasons why. I thought of it as if had become "immune" to him. I chuckled lightly.

No human would have been able to hear my soft chuckle, but Jacob's eyes darted in my direction.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing that a werewolf needs to know" I responded. My voice sounded sort of high-pitched… and- nervous? I saw that my hands were shaking a bit, sort of.

Jacob didn't notice my strange voice; he was too busy staring at the place where one of the bathroom lights used to be (the one I had ripped out).

"You know, it wasn't that hard"

_What wasn't that hard_?

"What?"

"To be in the same room with you." Jacob admitted, leaning forwards onto his elbows, and exposing his bare neck.

His neck smelled ok, actually, compared to what it used to. And it looked quite… appetizing. Why did he have to lie near me like that? I couldn't resist his looks any longer, could I? His skin looked so soft and nice. Yes, I found myself admitting that he looked-nice. Something was wrong with me.

"You know," he continued, "I was expecting it to be more… difficult"

"Well, we used to be friends, you know" I told him with a nod of my head.

"We used to be a bit more," he teased, grinning widely.

"Hey!" I frowned but broke a smile just as fast, "You wish."

Jacob stayed silent for a minute or two, and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were unusually soft. They reminded me of Nessie's tender, chocolate eyes.

Jacob was extremely close to me now, our heads almost touching. He sighed and looked down at his hands. Then he looked up into my eyes again.

"I thought when you imprinted on someone, nothing could change it" He spoke quietly, and was barely audible.

"You mean you changed your mind about Nessie?" I asked, slowly lifting my gaze towards him. He looked so- depressed.

"I think I imprinted on the wrong girl. I almost didn't realize until this afternoon"

No. This wasn't happening. Jacob didn't like Nessie anymore? I heard my breath pace quicken, waiting to hear whom the girl Jacob liked was. In a way, I hoped it would be me. But it couldn't be. And I didn't want it to. Did I?

I just kept quiet and listened.

"I imprinted on her because she reminded me of someone else. She reminds me- of you, Bells. I love you, but now, unlike all those years ago, I am not giving up. Even though you stink, Bells. But not as much as you used to"

I laughed at his silly remark, because it was the same for me. But unlike his heartbeat, which was slow and steady, I was panicking. I didn't love him! This was outrageous! And where _was_ Edward, anyway? Had he left or something? It had been hours since I had last seen him. Had he- and I didn't want to think about it much- _gone home_?

"Hey" Jacob said softly when he saw my worried face. Our gazes met again. "Hi."

I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do next. Because, suddenly, my body was tingling with excitement and glee. What was Jacob doing? I mean- what were we doing?

Jacobs' lips swooped down on mine and he started kissing me, running his hands through my hair and exposed back. I think I liked it, or at least my body did. I waited for the hallelujah chorus to start playing in my head like when Edward kissed me, or for my breathing to stop. But neither happened.

I tried to make it happen. Jacob Black was kissing me. Jacob Black was kissing me.

That's when I remembered Edward- and pushed Jacob off, so that he was caught off balance and stumbled backwards. He was wearing a hurt expression and he kept staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but-"

I sustained the gasp when he lunged onto me again. This time he tried going further, pushing me down onto the floor, unzipping the back of my dress. I _didn't_ kiss him back but tried to wrench his head from mine, but he was strong and pulled me back.

Yet today, unlike a few years ago, I was a strong vampire, and managed to push his lips off mine, and demand "What do you think you're doing?" in a fierce voice.

"Please, Bells. You know you love me too, remember?"

So I let him kiss me. And I think that in some moments, I kissed him back. Jake ran his hands down my spine and up my neck; he kissed my fingertips and grinned. And I smiled back. Edward had abandoned me, hadn't he? Maybe he had left again.

A few minutes later, Jacob was still going at it. His fingers were slowly bringing my dress down; his eyes were light and happy. He seemed to be having fun.

Apart from Jacob's ragged gasps for air, there was another gasp from behind me. A gasp that sounded familiar. Edwards' gasp.

He was standing at the doorway, stock-still and silent. His body looked calm and composed. Everything except for his eyes. His eyes were blood red and deeply troubled.

"I'm sorry, Bella"

These were the only words that escaped his lips. And with these words, he turned his heel and left. Did I say left? I meant ran.

Away. He ran away from his horrible wife, for the second time in his life.

_**A/N: Wasn't that shocking?!? Please review before leaving the page! It would mean a lot =)**_


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Leah's POV**

Leah had smelled the new vampire arriving before any of the rest had. She had listened to the gasps in the floor above her, and watched the argument that had taken part outside, by Edwards' jeep.

The flashback flowed into her head again now, swooping from side to side and sickening her every single second that she watched it again. She wished she had a remote control, and instead of being stuck on play there was an 'eject' button.

"_Edward, forgive me"_

"_It's not that, Bella"_

"_I am so sorry"_

"_Don't be. I saw in Leah's thoughts how horrible you looked when you went to speak to Jacob. I am the one who is sorry here, dearest Bella. I never realized how much it pained you to be away from him."_

_Bella was frozen against the wall, her lips unmoving._

"_Bella, I called Jacob up and left so he could be with you. Forgive __**me**__ for intruding. It was uncalled for. I just- was jealous. I heard his thoughts."_

"_Can we just go home and forget this?"_

"_Bella, you love him"_

"_I love __**you, **__Edward!"_

"_I know you do" _

_Sighs. A low moan emitting from Bella's throat._

"_Do you love me Edward?"_

_Pause. Bella and Edward turn in different directions, and in a flash they are gone._

**Bella's POV**

Running fast, head first towards the forest, the wind caressing my face and soothing my pain. It was blistering, burning, raging pain. The ground was warm beneath my feet and the mist weak and non-existent against my vampire perfect eyesight. My mind was free from choices, decisions and people telling me what to do. Right now was my time, and I was going to just think about myself. No-one else was going to disturb my quiet time now. I needed time to think.

Sometimes the world was a beautiful place. The shining sun, the vivid flowers, the majestic mountains, the cornfields and every single rolling hill could be the best things we all had to appreciate in this life. Everything was balanced, and everything worked. And like everything you learn at school, unbalanced forces did not even out.

The thing was, I already had all my forces sorted.

My sun, well, that was Jacob. He was the shining part of my life, the happiness. Alice, Rosalie, Renee and Esme were my flowers. Every one of them was unique and special in their own way. I amused myself pondering on who was which. I had already decided on Rosalie, of course. She was the breath-taking rose. Alice fitted exactly in the role of the bluebell. Such a small, delicate, beauty. I would always remember her that way.

The mountains in my world were all Emmet, and his boyish attitude. The scattered towns were Carlisle and Jasper. Charlie was my rain. He was the type of rain that poured every now and then to soothe you and comfort you. Nessie was the darling waterfall, the grace in my world and the ongoing love that held me together.

Each of them was another string, holding me upright and functional.

But Edward, he was everything. He was the essential nutrient that I needed to function, the glue that tied all my strings together. Without him, the world was not there, and I found myself having a hard time existing. Like Jacob had once said, he was my drug.

**Edward's POV**

_I love her. I love her. I love her._

Sniffing the air again I head south, following her trail. Her scent makes me ravenous with rage. She cannot do this. She cannot abandon our family like this.

I am going to find her. I am going to explain everything again. How stubborn can Bella be?

_Please do not do this to me. Please, I am begging you._


End file.
